The Upset Upside-Down
This is a List of Upsetting Moments. Chef's Death Cartman is Crying Because he is going to miss Chef and does not know how to tell him. "I'm gonna miss him. I'm gonna miss Chef and I...and I don't know how to tell him!" In the South Park episode "Trapped in the Closet" (Season 9, Episode 12), Stan Marsh is recognized as the reincarnation of Scientology founder L. Ron Hubbard before denouncing the church as nothing more than "a big fat global scam." Tom Cruise, also a Scientologist, is seen in the episode locking himself in Stan's closet and refusing to come out, as other characters ambiguously plead for him to "come out of the closet" in a parody of rumors involving Cruise's sexuality. One scene retold the story of Xenu, a story Scientology normally attempts to keep confidential and only reveals to members once they make significant monetary contributions to the church. The show's closing credits billed every member of the episode's cast and crew as "John Smith" and "Jane Smith" in a parody of both Cruise and the church's reputations for litigiousness. On March 13, 2006, Hayes, a scientologist himself, announced that he was quitting the show because of the series' treatment of religion, saying: "There is a place in this world for satire, but there is a time when satire ends and intolerance and bigotry towards religious beliefs of others begins. Religious beliefs are sacred to people, and at all times should be respected and honored. As a civil rights activist of the past 40 years, I cannot support a show that disrespects those beliefs and practices." The Guardian observed that the show had mocked most other religions, but that he drew the line at scientology. Later in an interview on CNN's Showbiz Tonight, Hayes added he did not see the episode itself, but was told about it. In a separate interview, he reportedly said regarding Parker and Stone: "Guys, you have it all wrong. We're not like that. I know that's your thing, but get your information correct, because somebody might believe that shit, you know? But I understand what they're doing. I told them to take a couple of Scientology courses, and understand what we do." Responding to Hayes' departure, Stone asserted that: "This is 100 percent having to do with his faith of Scientology... He has no problem—and he's cashed plenty of checks—with our show making fun of Christians." According to Stone, neither he nor Trey Parker had: "heard a peep out of Isaac in any way until we did Scientology. He wants a different standard for religions other than his own, and to me, that is where intolerance and bigotry begin." Stone commented that: "In 10 years and over 150 episodes of South Park, Isaac never had a problem with the show making fun of Christians, Muslims, Mormons and Jews. He got a sudden case of religious sensitivity when it was his religion featured on the show. To bring the civil rights struggle into this is just a non sequitur. Of course we will release Isaac from his contract and we wish him well." According to a later commentary by Stone, prior to the episode's screening Hayes had asked the South Park creators to have Comedy Central pull the episode before it aired and not include it in the series DVD, which they refused. There were many conflicting stories as to the exact nature of Hayes' departure. Additional reasons given by Hayes ten months after the departure include: "They didn't pay me enough" ''and ''"They weren't that nice" In late 2007, reports emerged claiming that Hayes was in no condition to stay, because of a stroke he suffered in January. According to a Fox News article, Hayes' agent Christina Kimball, herself a practicing Scientologist, was the source of the statements that Hayes quit South Park. Stone lent support to this view in a 2007 interview with Rolling Stone, commenting that "There are reports that Isaac had a stroke and Scientology quit the show for him, and I believe it... It was a brutal, up-close, personal thing with Isaac. If you look at the timeline, something doesn't add up." Due to the absence of Hayes, Chef was voiced in "The Return of Chef" (Season 10, Episode 1) using pre-recorded snippets of dialog from previous episodes. The character was written out of the series by being struck by lightning, burned, impaled, shot, and mauled at the end of the episode. Despite having Chief Running Water in "201" (Season 14, Episode 6) for Scott Tenorman to mimic the same scene from "Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut" (Season 2, Episode 2), Chef is only potential father who was absent due to his death. In "Crème Fraîche" (Season 14, Episode 14), Randy is discovered to have taken over as cafeteria chef (embracing his predecessor's mannerisms), having quit his job to do so. Ignoring the planned school lunch menus, Randy cooks a variety of extremely gourmet food dishes clearly both too complex for, and not to the liking of, the students. Randy then forces Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny to film him as if he were on his own cooking show. Cartman attempts to impersonate chef Gordon Ramsay to try and discourage Randy's passion for cooking, but the plan falls apart when various celebrity chefs such as Jamie Oliver and Bobby Flay arrive in the cafeteria to start a new competitive cooking show, entitled Hell's Kitchen Nightmares Iron Top Chef Cafeteria Throwdown Ultimate Cookoff Challenge. Guaraldi's Death Snoopy is Crying over Guaraldi's Death while Schroeder Plays "It's a Long Way to Tipperary". Vince Guaraldi, who was best known for composing music for the Peanuts specials from A Charlie Brown Christmas ''(1965) to ''It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (1976) and the franchise signature tune, "Linus and Lucy." You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) was the last Peanuts television special to air during Vince Guaraldi's lifetime. Guaraldi died of a sudden heart attack on February 6, 1976, several hours after he had finished recording music cues for the next television special. The music composed for "Good Sport" is a slight departure from Guaraldi's other scores as the music here tends to fuse Guaraldi's Jazz style with the funk, disco and pop music of the 1970s that was popular at time coupled with the use of the ARP String Ensemble synthesizer that was also in use of many 1970's pop hits. The special aired posthumously on March 16, 1976. Guaraldi died at age 47 on February 6, 1976. The evening before, he had dined at Peanuts producer Lee Mendelson's home and was reportedly not feeling well, complaining of indigestion-like chest discomfort that his doctor had told him was nothing to worry about. The following evening, after concluding the first set at Butterfield's Nightclub in Menlo Park, California, with his interpretation of the Beatles' "Eleanor Rigby", Guaraldi and drummer Jim Zimmerman returned to the room they were staying in that weekend at the adjacent Red Cottage Inn, to relax before the next set. Zimmerman commented, "He was walking across the room and just collapsed. That was it." His cause of death has been variously described as a heart attack or an aortic aneurysm. Guaraldi's death was a blow to his colleagues. "It was totally unexpected", said Mendelson. "The day of his funeral, they played the Charlie Brown music over the sound system in the church. It was not an easy day; he was so young. It was one of the saddest days of my life. He was up to my house the night before his death, and said he had not been feeling well, and didn't know what it was." Peanuts animator Bill Meléndez added: "He was a real good guy and we miss him." He was buried at Holy Cross Cemetery in Colma, California. Ed Bogas, The Replacement of Guaraldi, composed the musical scores of Peanuts animations from 1977 to 1989 and Judy Munsen composed the musical scores alongside him from 1977 to 1992. Desirée Goyette, Who Married Ed Bogas, briefly composed the musical scores on and off during the 1980's. Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) was the first project done after Guaraldi's death. It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (1977) and What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown! (1978) featured Linus & Lucy arrangement's Ed Bogas and Judy Munsen. Ed Bogas and Desirée Goyette also composted music for the Garfield Specials and Show. Although David Benoit had scored an episode of This is America, Charlie Brown, he redid Vince Guaraldi's musical scores from 1992 to 2006. Since then, various composers have composed the musical scores in more recent productions. Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown ''(2011) Would be the last Special Produced if there are no more made. It was scored by Devo frontman Mark Mothersbaugh. Chef from South Park Died 30 Years after Vince Guaraldi. Peter Robbins Charlie Brown failed to kick Lucy's football clear to the moon. '"AAAUUUGH!"' Peter Robbins, born August 10, 1956, is an American former child actor, voice actor, former disc jockey and former real estate broker, who is best known for voicing Charlie Brown in the Peanuts animations from the 1960's. His last Role at the end of the 1960's was ''A Boy Named Charlie Brown. ''His Scream of "AAUGH!" was used in Later Animations starting in the 1970's. 5 Examples of the Screaming use Dissapointing Moments On January 20, 2013, Robbins was arrested by San Diego County Sheriff's Department deputies at San Ysidro, California Homeland Security's Port of Entry, while re-entering the United States, and charged with '"four felony counts of making a threat to cause death or great bodily injury and one felony count of stalking."''' The four counts involve four victims, including a San Diego Police sergeant, whom Robbins reportedly threatened with bodily harm during a January 13, 2013 incident. He was held on $550,000 bond. On May 8, 2013, he was sentenced to a year in jail for threatening his former girlfriend and stalking her plastic surgeon, but he will be allowed to log time in treatment instead. After release, he was sent to a residential drug treatment center. In 2015, Robbins was arrested for multiple probation violations, including drinking alcohol and failing to complete mandatory domestic violence classes. On June 5, 2015, he was ordered to undergo a mental health exam after an outburst during a court proceeding in San Diego. On December 7, 2015, Robbins was sentenced to four years and eight months in prison as part of a plea agreement for sending threatening letters to a manager and his wife of the mobile home park in which he lived in Oceanside, California. Robbins has stated at previous hearings that he suffers from bipolar disorder and paranoid schizophrenia. Robbins is incarcerated at the California Institution for Men in Chino, California. Category:Bad Moments Category:Peanuts Category:South Park